


Gotta tell you something

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Edward has something to tell Kidd, Just can't find the right time.





	Gotta tell you something

Mary crossed her arms over her chest turning away from Edward. She'd come down to the beach for some peace of quite after just getting back from her mission but then Edward came stumbling down after her.    
  
"I'm not drunk lass, I've only had a little" Edward stumble over his feet, dropping the bottle in his hand. Everything was dizzy for him, but he had something to say to Mary and he had to say it now.   
  
"What have I told you! Someone else could be listening!" She growled looking around, she couldn't see anyone but just in case of course  
  
Sighing she continued  
  
"Edward, look at ya! Your clearly drunk! You can barely walk" Mary sat down on sand pulling her legs up to her chest. The sea breeze blowing in her hear.   
  
Edward finally made his way over to her. Falling down on his side next to her.   
  
"Mary" He repeated a few times more quietly, He was saying it more like a question rather then a statement.   
  
She sighed looking at him, he looked kinda cute in this silly sate just about to pass out. "I wanted some peace and quite but I guess with you around Kenway that won't be happening will it?" she shock her head helping him up, taking him back to her house.   
  
"Mary, I got somethin to tell ya" Edward spluttered out when the reached her house "Tell me in the morning Kenway" She carefully dropped him on her sofa, patting his chest as he drifted off.   
  
"It better be good Kenway" she laughed before getting up going to her room.  
  
  
Dawn came slowly to Mary, she was so tried from her mission she practically pasted out when she got to her room. When she finally woke up, stretching her arms up far above her head. A little moan escaped her as she did was.   
  
It took her a while before she remembered about the man in on her sofa. Quietly she tip toed down the stairs into the room. Looking over at the Sofa she found he was still fast asleep.   
  
"Oi, Edward, Wake up would ya?" She poked him a few times before he finally stirred, waking up   
  
"Aye, Lass" he said still half asleep getting up from the sofa slowly. "Ya said you had somethin to tell me" Mary said to him sitting on the other side "So talk fast, I gotta go".   
  
Edward looked at her for a second, very confused.   
  
Memories of last night were very .. blurry. When it finally came to him, he shot up looking at her. Mary gave him a weird look when he shot up and he just looked back.   
  
"Nah, not the right time lass" He shock his head getting up slowly, his head still felt a little funny. "Your joking aye? Not the right time?" She stood up looking at him as he walked out, still staggering a little.   
  
  
  
  
  
It'd been ten days since he'd slept on her sofa.   
  
Mary had been out again, she was due to arrive again today. He sat here on the beach waiting for her. He'd chosen not to drink, well not to drink as much as he had last time he'd seen her, he needed to be more sober but there was no way he could do this sober ether so it was kind of half and half.   
  
"What ya want Kenway" He new that voice all to well, "Gotta tell ya something remember" He called back.   
  
Mary sat down on the sand beside him "Is now the right damn time aye?" Mary turned him with a slightly confused but still annoyed look on her face.   
  
Edward turned to face her as well "Aye, Might be" he said looking into her gorgeous eyes. He loved her eyes, he could get lost her eyes.   
  
"Kenway?" Mary voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he gave her a smile then said "Will ya hit me if I say it?" Mary tilted her head to the side and gave him another annoyed look   
  
"Depends" She gave him a straight to the point answer.   
  
Edward thought for a moment, he couldn't form the words. He wasn't that kind of man. She he risked it instead. Quickly, before she had a second to react, he kissed her. Right on the lips. It was deep and passionate. It said what he couldn't. Mary was shocked but leaned into it just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you all be interested if I fleshed this out into some more chapters?


End file.
